1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control apparatus and a manual control apparatus, and especially relates to a power-saving remote control apparatus and a power-saving manual control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote control apparatus is used for turning on/off or controlling an external electronic apparatus. A related art remote control apparatus usually includes a plurality of operation keys or buttons. A user can press the operation keys or buttons for turning on/off or controlling the external electronic apparatus.
However, the related art remote control apparatus cannot save power effectively. The related art remote control apparatus cannot enter the standby mode for saving power when the related art remote control apparatus is not used (or is idled).
A manual control apparatus is similar to the remote control apparatus. The manual control apparatus is used for turning on/off or controlling the external electronic apparatus. A related art manual control apparatus usually includes a plurality of operation keys or buttons. The user can press the operation keys or buttons for turning on/off or controlling the external electronic apparatus.
However, the related art manual control apparatus cannot save power effectively. The related art manual control apparatus cannot enter the standby mode for saving power when the related art manual control apparatus is not used (or is idled).